Foundry/Features
Weapons Bagel's cane Bagel's cane is his trademark weapon. The cane contains a concealed laser beam that fires a short pulse of 300 watts, enough energy to vaporize a handgun. The cane itself has a high force attribute, easily knocking down an enemy. The black and grey cane is made out of titanium and aluminium. Usually, Bagel holds the cane upside-down and uses it as a blunt weapon, frequently neglecting its laser beam feature. Bagel only uses the laser beam feature as a last resort. Immobilizer The Immobilizer is the signature weapon of Nozus. The Immobilizer is a large, cannon-shaped, semi-automatic weapon that fires blasts of incredibly strong compressed air. It has no iron sights, meaning it must be fired from the hip. The Immobilizer holds two rounds in its magazine, and has twelve rounds in reserve. However, Nozus only uses the firearm in dire situations, as it has a low amount of ammunition and a moderately slow reload. JJam's axes JJam's axes are his trademark weapons. He carries numerous, diverse axes, from battle axes to fire axes, which are all very effective and have a long reach. After John decided to make the ACS a more peaceful organization, JJam replaced all of his axes with a non-lethal type of material, laced with a hallucinogenic chemical (made by Nozus) that made adversaries believe they were actually stabbed. These axes can actually render an enemy unconscious. Rachel's eskrima sticks Rachel's eskrima sticks are her trademark weapons. She carries two electric eskrima sticks, one for each hand, which can be thrown at opponents as a projectile weapon which ricochets up to hit the enemy. Rachel's dart gun Rachel's dart gun is a magazine-fed semi-automatic crossbow with a pistol grip. The gun's darts are upgraded with taser technology. Each one is equipped with a self-contained electrical charge, the duration of which lasts five minutes at full strength per dart. Rainbow Blade The Rainbow Blade is a weapon given to Web by Romen, in exchange for saving it's homeworld. It's a gold-colored standard European Broadsword, whose composition is unknown. It posesses extraordinary powers, being able to channel energy contained in stars into a concentrated aura, making the Rainbow Blade able to cut through any substance known to man with ease. Rob's PAK Lasers Rob's PAK Lasers are the signature weapon of Rob. The PAK laser is a metaled steel piece of four sided pointy iron bars with are able to fire a large electricity charge. The lasers have two different varieties of attacks. The first one is a weak, long out laser which doesn't effect lot, but, goes out long. The second one is a close up laser attack which is possibly able to kill a weakened opponent with ease. A unrelated weapon is an iron drill used for drilling holes through stuff. BrandoCorp Laser Blaster-0001 The BrandonCorp Laser Blaster-001 is a worldwide used firearm, using high heated beings of energy. The first version was constructed by Brandon alone in the 2010's. It was Brandon's trademark weapon until BrandoCorp kickstarted, launching the product to high popularity. Some police forces use these as a more efficient replacement of a regular firearm. Ardestinus The secret weapon, Ardestinus, is a blue glowing sword kept locked up in Chrome's basement. Destroyer's Guitar Destroyer's Guitar is a weapon that is also an instrument. Destroyer's modified guitar has an edge of a sword. Devil's Flute The otherworldly enchanted Devil's Flute is the trademark weapon of Lady Providence. Using this flute, Providence can perform various melodies with devastating effects, ranging from TBA. Businesses and companies Zhao Industries Zhao Industries is one of the world's largest, most diversified multinational corporations. Under the astute - some would say, ruthless - management of its founder, Nozus, Zhao Industries grew and prospered, absorbing scores of smaller businesses. The corporate office is located in Nicktropolis, with branch offices all across the globe, including Fort Pooda. Zhao Industries operates most of Nicktropolis' utilities, including electricity, gas, water, sewage treatment, and waste disposal. They also own numerous philanthropic enterprises such as the Nicktropolis Hospital, Zhao Foundation for the Arts, and more. The company spans the globe and is a large power in the global marketplace. Since Nozus joined the ACS, the company stands as the forerunner in many fields of technology. The business also stands tall in the forefront of pharmaceutical and technological research and development. Zhao Industries also funds the ACS. Zhao Industries is much more than just a place for Nozus to make money. It is the best way for Nozus and the ACS to get information, news, and rumors from the corporate world. Zhao Industries has many branches. The company owns mining companies, shipping, oil drilling and refineries, food and agricultural productions, and agricultural technology being produced. Some of the most significant things to the normal consumer are consumer electronics like Hi-Fi systems and computers. It also has many deals with different entertainers. Zhao Industries researches cybernetics and nanotechnologies along with other bio-engineering systems and pharmaceuticals. Zhao Industries is also the healthcare system in Nicktropolis as it owns most of the healthcare facilities, such as the Nicktropolis General Hospital. BrandoCorp TBA. Spyware Industries TBA. Riskware Corporations TBA. Good Boy Corporation TBA. Evil Enterprises Evil Enterprises is a company whose employees consist of, obviously, evil villains. The company also make weaponry, gadgets and other things for other villains. The company made it's debut in The Epic Animals Epic Movie. The company's CEO is "Evil Enterprises CEO". McMillions Family Friendly Corporation TBA. Organizations The ACS The Aberration Camaraderie Society, commonly shortened to the ACS, is a major fictional team of heroes in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. The ACS originally featured John the Marksman, Nozus, Collector, Bagel, JJam, and Web, but they have expanded to also include Wario and Erin. They are primarily funded by Zhao Industries. The team remains active for decades, and ultimately expands greatly. By 3023, Collector is the leader and last surviving member of the original ACS. Project Venture Project Venture, also known simply as Venture, is a secret division of the United States government dedicated to destroying the ACS. Project Venture was founded by Dr. Unknown in 2017, with the original Venture facilities being constructed in a large, abandoned aqueduct outside of Nicktropolis. Venture's original agenda back then was to aim their countermeasures at all the seemingly "good" heroes, based on the cynical belief that they cannot be trusted no matter how well-intentioned they seem. Imperium TBA. The Non-ACS The Non-ACS is a small organization of second-classed ACS members. They are rarely in assistance to the ACS because the ACS usually can handle their situations alone, but when they are out, the Non-ACS are usually the one to take their place during that time. Order Order is a space terrorist group who destroy planets they think aren't "perfect". The group only consisted of five members, making it a very small group. Order notably caused destruction in The Bagel Movie, where they gained control of every SIR unit, temporarily made Earth a slave planet, and nearly caused the Solar System to be sucked into the sun. The group eventually disbanded after the death of their leader, Perfect. Order of Rectitude The Order of Rectitude is a duplicitous intergalactic organization who subjugates planets and space sectors. Their founder, Chief Goodness, considers the organization a religious group and his disciples' missionaries. They have a creed and oath. Despite their name, the organization is morally incorrect as they believe their work is "good," and all who oppose are "evil" and must be put down immediately. Their main enemies are former members Sgt. Good Guy and Toncho, but they have other adversaries as well, such as the Andromeans or Oblivion. All members of this organization wear an attire with the mystical color baby blue, as it is capable of translating any and every language. Alien Task Force Another secret division of the United States government, the Alien Task Force monitors travel in and out of the planet Earth. Their main goal is to prevent aliens from entering Earth illegally, and detain and find illegals (aliens can register for citizenship). Their attire consists of black suits, and they very much parallel (and parody) the Men in Black. Church of Izanoris The Church of Izanoris is a cult and secret society created by a group of reactionary Luddites during the 19th century. Favoring simple living, their initial goal was to return the current state of things to much more simplistic times but their founder, Thomas Ackerman, disillusioned the society into believing that this dream was only achievable through divine intervention. After much debate, this led them to worshipping the "archangel" known as Izanoris, however, not before some members left due to conflicting religious beliefs. In reality, Thomas had made a deal with Izanoris for immortality in the exchange for the souls of others. Gradually, members became aware of Izanoris' true status as a high-ranking demon of Hell, but they were tolerant nonetheless and genuinely had faith in the demon. As technology increased over the century, membership of the cult skyrocketed, and by the 50s the cult had spread worldwide. They have made numerous assassination attempts on iconic individuals, such as Henry Ford, Donald Trump, and more. Throughout the beginning of the 21st century, Cain Akuji is the high priest of the cult. The insignia of the society is an eye resembling a pentacle, with an eye in the center and five hands reaching out from it in different directions. All members have the insignia permanently inscribed on their left hands via branding iron. Illuminati The Illuminati is a secret society based on the conspiracy theories of popular culture. Featured in an episode of The ACS, not much is known about the organization besides its little-known roster that includes Dr. Unknown, Captain O' Avraf, and Donald Trump. Medicines, chemicals, and drugs Spongerachotoxin Spongerachotoxin is a mysterious chemical and medicine capable of killing, healing, and granting miraculous superhuman abilities. Spongerachotoxin is the reason Mimic, Dr. BJ, and John the Marksman have their powers, and the reason Fred died. Those who are infected with the chemical, and have successfully survived, are automatically granted a resistance to toxin and diseases. Spongerachotoxin was created by Gnaeus Africanus over 700 years ago, and back then the chemical was known as Pantserachotoxin. Pantserachotoxin Pantserachotoxin was the earliest form of Spongerachotoxin. Kcarc kocaine Kcarc kocaine is an obvious parody of crack cocaine. It is featured in an episode of HTML: The Animated Series, and shares all the same effects of crack. Vehicles Space Pod A Space Pod is a strange semi-sentient alien craft. The Space Pod is equipped with numerous advanced technology. Bagel came to Earth via Space Pod. Voot Cruiser The Voot Cruiser is a out-of-date vehicle which was used by most Irkens in XX29-XX34 (which was years 1876-1912 on Earth) However, it is rare to find some today. One notable owner of it in the Fanonverse is Invader Rob. Jerk Mobile The Jerk Mobile is a gigantic monster truck that belongs to King Jerk. The truck is equipped with various weaponry such as lazer guns, saw blades, etc. Jerk Tank TBA ACS Helicopter The ACS Helicopter is the personal helicopter used by the ACS. Originally owned by Nozus, the helicopter has two rotor blades with slid open rear doors. It is green in color and the ACS emblem is printed on the helicopter's left side. The helicopter is big enough for the whole team to fit into. Bagelmobile TBA. Chrome's Car Chrome's Car is Chrome's handmade car made out of rusty nails and parts from dismantled other inventions. It's a Toyota-like car painted grey. Spudmobile The Spudmobile is the car Mr. McSpud drives. It's an RV that serves as Mr. McSpud's home. Inside the RV is standard furniture and a sign that says "No Potato Cutters Allowed". Behind the couch is a portal that leads to a dimension of potatoes. Clothing Please note that minor clothing items should not be listed. Bagel's hat Bagel's hat is a hat that Bagel always wears. The hat design is similar to the design of a cowboy hat. John's bowler hat John's bowler hat has an interior bigger than its exterior, which is logically impossible in real life. In the first episode of The ACS, John takes out a rocket launcher he had been concealing inside his hat. It is unknown how John acquired this hat but the only time where he is seen without it is briefly in the first episode of The ACS, also. In the second issue of The ACS Forthcoming, John's bowler hat makes a brief cameo where G-Guy and Rachel are seen giving it to Collector. Cool Dude's glasses TBA. BrandoCorp Specialist Lab Coat BrandoCorp Lab Coats are a type of clothing exclusive to BrandoCorp specialists. The first was worn by Brandon, who created it himself. The coats are made of an incredibly light but hardy cloth that is protected from the elements and bullets. It has two large baggy pockets and a holster. Each are equipped with a built in-clock, radio, and communicator. MattBoo's hat While MattBoo still lived as Steven Bouvier at Lord of the Boos' Mansion, a fellow Boo gave him his well-known hat, feeling sympathy for him not wanting to look alike with the other Boos. MattBoo owns more copies of his hat that he uses if an older hat is damaged or ruined. At times, when necessary, MattBoo can use a number of his seemingly endless collection of hats as an attack to enemies, or his using hat as a source of strength and energy. At times, his hat is known as a security possession to go through the day or an inanimate associate to his happiness. Rumor has it that his hat is what keeps him stable and sane, yet strong and confident. MattBoo can sometimes remove his hat when appropriate but is a rare occurence as his hat separates himself in similarity with his own kind. Toys MasterSSKirby TBA. Technology Resurrect-tech Resurrect-tech was the dubbed name Zhao Industries' biggest project. After an accident with the resurrect-tech, an employee was electrocuted and killed, and the resurrect-tech, along with its blueprints, were destroyed. However, the electronic components of the resurrect-tech completed its initial purpose, and the employee was resurrected. BoomWatch The BoomWatch is a phone/tablet/watch that Dr. Boom always wears. It can hack into high-level security systems at ease, act as a clock, be used to direct and order robots and soldiers, and send orders to people around the world. Comedically, the BoomWatch also can play Apps, as Dr. Boom is shown playing Angry Birds on it frequently in shows. Items The Gem of Stupidity The Gem of Stupidity is a powerful gemstone that made it's debut in The Epic Animals Epic Movie. The gem's main purpose is to keep Derryl, the God of Destruction and Stupidity, trapped inside the gem so that he couldn't cause anymore destruction. In order to keep Derryl trapped inside, the gem was seperated into two pieces. If the two pieces are combined together, Derryl is able to escape. If used correctly, the user of the gem is able to use the gem as a weapon, as the gem absorbed a little bit of Derryl's powers. The Gem of Intelligence TBA. The Gem of Strength TBA. The Gem of Supremacy The Gem of Supremacy is the outcome when all other gemstones are amalgamated together. The gem is naturally illuminated and translucent, and a pentagram is inscribed on it. A pentagram is a standard symbol for witches, Freemasons, and many other pagan or occult groups. To witches, it represents the four basic elements (wind, water, earth and fire) plus a pantheistic spiritual being. It is also used for protection - to banish energy, or to bring it to you, depending on how it's drawn. Whoever possesses the Gem of Supremacy is granted the superhuman abilities of elemental manipulation, dimensional travel, portal creation, reality shifting, replication, reanimation, flight, energy attacks, spiritual armor, supernatural combat, absolute illusion, master combatant, regenerative healing factor, hypnosis, and an enhanced condition. Soul Jar The Soul Jar is a decoy The Ultimate Entity uses in The ACS: High Society. The jar is believed to contain the souls of her victims but it is really just another one of her mystical apparatuses. Movies Iron Male Iron Male was referenced in The ACS episode An ACS Movie. The movie is a parody of Iron Man. Some Random Blind Patriot: Just Another Random Blind Patriot Some Random Blind Patriot: Just Another Random Blind Patriot was referenced in The ACS episode An ACS Movie. It's a parody of Captain America: The First Avenger. Dumb and Dumber and Dumberer and Dumbererer Dumb and Dumber and Dumberer and Dumbererer is a movie referenced in The Bob Boogleface Show. Notorious Noggin starred as the main character, but the film was a flop. Television shows The Barber The Barber is a show that is commonly found in any of IAmBagel's shows. The show is a parody of soap opera television shows. The show, from what we've seen in shows it has appeared in, revolves around a barber secretly murdering people. ''The Show that is Never Resolved at the End'' The Show that is Never Resolved at the End ''is a TV show featured at the end of each episode of ''Krazy vs. Life. Each time, it shows a dramatic cliffhanger and then it cuts to white text on a black background saying "to be continued..." The show revolves around hippo-human hybrids. Cell phones NosePhone Appearing in Fanonverse Jr: The Summer Scheme, the NosePhone is a parody of the iPhone. Websites Pickelodeon Fanon Originally featured in Nicky, Pickelodeon Fanon also made a cameo in The ACS episode Christmas Night. It is an obvious parody of this website. Food and drinks Excluding the menu in Papa Squeegee. Mike's Hard Lemonade Debuting in the non-canon ACOPA, Mike's Hard Lemonade were brought over into canon, featured in The ACS. Restaurants Papa Squeegee Papa Squeegee is a chain of fast food restaurants found in every major city in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. Taco Shack Taco Shack is a chain of fast-food restaurants that possibly serve Tex-Mex foods. The restaurant was referenced in The Bagel Show episode Nibiru, Part l. Video game consoles Findtendo GS The Findtendo GS is a parody of the Nintendo DS. It was first featured in Y-Guy: Back in Time. Metals and alloys Asellusium Asellusium is the strongest fictitious metal in the world. It can not be broken and takes a very long time to melt. Its name is derived from the Latin term asellus, which means a small or young ass or donkey. Books Don't be a Sciolist, be a Nihilist! A children's book published by Affinity McGinnity. Divine Divine is an anthology series of ten best-selling novels published by Affinity McGinnity. The plot of each novel is actually the origin stories of several of Divinity's victims. The series came to an abrupt end in 2024 and its last installment, Divine: The Axeman's Saga, was never released. Execrations Ostrovsky Curse The Ostrovsky Curse is the need to seek power regardless of the consequences and repercussions of ones actions. It is a consanguineous curse that affects all kinspeople of the Ostrovsky family in Tukloria, although some can manage to suppress its effects to an extent. Curse of Ackerman Though thought by many to be simple Halloween folklore and superstition, the Curse of Ackerman results in an unexplained decapitation of a lair every Halloween. The curse originated back during the 19th century, where Thomas Ackerman, founder of the Church of Izanoris, was beheaded on Halloween by his own subordinates in the cult for deceiving and tricking them into worshipping Izanoris, a demon of Hell. Music and bands Dani in Chains/Rebelz 4 Life/F--k Life Dani in Chains (also known as Rebelz 4 Life and F--k Life) is a glam metal revival and rap metal band consisting of Krop, Dani, Rebel McCrookson and Krazythat is featured in Krazy vs. Life. They are notable for their constant changes in their lineup and name. TBA Lineup(s) Original Lineup *'Dani '(lead singer, piano) *'Krop '(backing vocals, guitar, rhythm guitar) *'Rebel McCrookson '(bass guitar, rhythm guitar, producing) *'Jeffrey the Human Murderer '(drums, percussion, keyboards) Reformed Lineup *'Dani '(lead singer, piano, harmonica) *'Krop '(backing vocals, guitar, rhythm guitar) *'Rebel McCrookson '(bass guitar, rhythm guitar, saxophone, producing) *'Krazy '(drums, percussion, keyboards) Rebelz 4 Life *'Krazy '(lead singer, piano, harmonica, keyboards, percussion, drums) *'Krop '(backing vocals, piano, guitar, rhythm guitar, drums, bass guitar) *'Rebel McCrookson '(backing vocals, bass guitar, rhythm guitar, guitar, saxophone, producing) F--k Life *'Dani '(lead singer, screaming) *'Krop '(backing vocals, guitar) *'Krazy '(rhythm guitar, keyboards) *'Jeffrey Jr. '(drums, percussion) *'Rebel McCrookson '(bass guitar, rapping) *'Drillhead '(producing, turntables) Known albums *''I Want Bitches for Christmas ''(with original lineup) - gained controversy for its name and lead single. *''Dani in Chains ''(reformed lineup) - most critically acclaimed of their albums. *''Class, My Ass ''(reformed lineup) - most famous of their albums. *''Damn Hippies ''(Rebelz 4 Life) - instead of glam metal, it was decided that Rebelz 4 Life should be a groove metal band. *''Play that Hip-Hop Music, Rock Band ''(F--k Life) - gained controversy due to its lyrics. Known singles *"All I Want for Christmas" (no. 60 on the Christmasboard Cold Xmas Rock 200 charts) *"Sorry" (no. 79 on the Billboard Hot Hard Rock 200 charts) *"Balls Out" (no. 3 on the Billboard Hot Hard Rock 200 charts, no. 7 on the Billboard Hot Rock 200 charts) *"Those Damn Hippies" (no. 1 on the Billboard Hot Hard Rock 200 charts) *"Rebel it Up" (no. 99 on the Billboard Hot Rap 200 charts and no. 100 on the Billboard Hot Hard Rock 200 charts) Boogle References Category:Lists Category:Nickelodeon Fanonverse